The Forgotten Prince
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Before he was the hated son if Zira, Nuka was a prince of a once beautiful land. This is his story.


A roar of agony sounded from Pride Rock.

The ruler of the land, a tyrant king stood looking over his kingdom as he awaited the news of his heir. The land was in near ruins, trees had lost their leaves and were growing skinnier and weaker with each day. The grass had lost its green and were now like great skinny fingers reaching from the ground.

Dark clouds hung over head, but no tain came from them. Water was growing scarce as were the herds. Some had left long ago, others stayed in hopes that things would get better. But those who stayed were quickly hunted.

The lionesses in the pride stayed loyal to the original laws and to their former queen, Sarabi. Scar did not approve and was often harsh to them because of this. It was not until the lioness Zira and her pride invaded. Zira took Scar immediately and it did not take long before she was made his queen. But for Scar, it was not out of love, but out of hope of her presenting a strong heir.

But in Zira's eyes, it was admiration. She adored him and made it clear that she would do anything to please him.

And now, a few months later, Zira was giving birth to his heir.

Scar turned as walked towards the entrance of the cave just as Rafiki walked out. The king glared and Rafiki gripped his staff tightly. He wanted nothing more then to hit him right on the head.

Scar pushed past him only to run into Sarabi. "Well?" He snarled.

The former queen stood her ground. She knew of a time where Scar was Taka, a scared cub in need of a friend. At one time, she was that friend. "Be gentle, it was a difficult birth." She said.

"I'll treat her in the way I please, get out of my way." The king then pushed past and Sarabi sighed as she came to stand by Rafiki.

"He is not going to be happy." She said, quietly.

"No," Rafiki agreed. "But there is not much we can do. Had we had more meals, the cub would have been born healthy."

"The herds are scarce."

"I know," Rafiki said, sadly.

"How long do you think he will last?"

"Not long, I am sad to say. But who knows?" Rafiki then hugged the lioness before retreating to his tree.

In the den, Scar approached his mate who was lying upon a bed of dried grass. The exhaustion in her eyes were soon replaced by a look of pride. "My love, we have a son!"

Scar raised an eyebrow as he leaned down to see the bundle on her paws.

It was gray, with a small patch of black fur upon his head. It yawned meekly, its size was smaller then Zira's paw.

Scar scoffed as he stood. "That? That is my son?! I've seen termites bigger then this weakling!"

"But-"

"No buts! You promised me an heir! Instead you give me this, this hairball!" Scar snarled as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"He'll grow! I promise! He'll be a strong cub, I promise!"

Scar glared. "He'd better. Otherwise, I shall have to turn to another lioness to carry my heir."

Zira bugged her son tightly as she merely nodded. Scar snuffed as he turned and walked out of the cave.

 **TLK**

"Dad! Dad!"

Scar grumbled as he placed his paw over his eyes as his son jumped and bit his ear. "Get off." He said.

"But I want you show me the kingdom!"

"Go see it yourself."

"But-"

"Get off!"

Nuka backed away and frowned. Doing as his father said, he turned around and walked towards the mouth of the cave. Once he was there, he saw Sarabi sitting at the edge of Pride Rock. He smiled as he quietly made his way over before pouncing on her. "Got ya!"

Sarabi, of course, knew of his presence and smiled she turned her head to face him. "Good morning, Nuka."

"Hi!"

"What are you doing up so early?"

Nuka shrugged awkwardly. "I wanted Dad to show me around, but he's asleep."

Sarabi frowned before she stood. "Come, I will show you around."

"Really?"

"Yes, come along."

Nuka laughed as he bounced around her paws as he followed. The lioness fought to to hide her tears. She remembered the day Simba and his father went off to learn about the kingdom, her son had acted much in the same way.

But her cub was gone; it was now Nuka who needed her.

 **And that's my first chapter to my new TLK story. Here, we follow Nuka throughout his journey through life. Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
